rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Wing and Anastasia
Lost Wing and Anastasia are Maki's weapon of choice. Weapon Description Lost Wing "She can't afford a tech-heavy weapon, so her sword has no special properties, other than being forged to be serrated on the back portion of the blade. Maki calls it Lost Wing due to how it's hilt almost resembles a skeletal wing." Lost Wing is a cutlass designed to either kill painlessly... or painfully. She asked her father to commission it in order to defeat both kinds of Beowolves. The sharp blade can cut through most things but is generally demanding on constant maintenance to remain sharp. Strangely, it can't cut through Dust crystals. This is both an advantage and disadvantage. While she can't cut through Dust-powered creatures and machinery, she can nullify Dust-based attacks as well. The serrated blade was made to inflict as much pain as possible with a sword. It's also effective in piercing through armor. Though originally designed to kill the second variant of Beowolves, Maki has found usage of this side as a psychological weapon to terrify criminals. It's hilt vaguely resembles a wing and has been decorated with a gemstone that glows blue randomly. It is currently unknown why it glows. Anastasia "Anastasia is a flintlock pistol designed to fire Dust crystals. However, due to it's old design, it can only hold one shot at a time, but it's powerful enough to be considered as a portable grenade launcher." Anastasia is a weapon originally used by Maki's ancestor, Haruna Kuronami. While mostly dated, it remains as one of Maki's greatest trump card. Similar to Roman Torchwick's Cane in usage, this pistol fires a single-shot Red Dust Crystal designed specifically for it. It's quite powerful, being comparable to a grenade launcher in terms of potential. It only holds one Dust Crystal at a time and reloading it quickly requires practice. It's incredibly susceptible to jamming, and it's even possible break it completely if handled badly. Unfortunately, this makes Anastasia her most risky weapon, since she has no practice in reloading it properly nor does she know how to fix it. Furthermore, it's ammo is incredibly limited since it's Dust ammo is custom made and Maki can't afford to both buy and refine Dust Crystals. She is only limited to 20 shots. And so far, she hasn't used it, saving it for sink or swim situations. All in all, it's a weapon with a lot of setbacks, but once used properly, can be pretty devastating. History and Construction Lost Wing Lost Wing was commissioned by Maki's father to one of the finest blacksmith in their village. It was forged from steel and Grimm bone grounded into fine powder. The gemstone crystal placed in the hilt is one of the Kuronami family jewels. A mistake in the tempering caused the blade to dull faster than most blades, requiring resharpening within a month. The blade itself would require reforging within a few more years, when it eventually breaks. It costs 5,000 Lien to forge it. Anastasia Haruna Kuronami's weapon of choice. It was constructed by an early firearms manufacturer and nearly drove the Kuronami family into poverty. Though Haruna's main weapon was destroyed, Anastasia survived, being passed down to every generation of the Kuronami family, eventually finding itself in the hands of Maki Kuronami. Each generation adds a minor upgrade on the pistol, with the Dust Crystal bullets being done by Natsuya, Maki's grandmother. Originally, Anastasia used lead. Though considered an antique, through constant maintenance and care, it can rival and even surpass modern firearms. It costs the modern day equivalent of 47,050 Lien to have it constructed. Trivia *Despite not resembling a wing of any sort at all, the Lost Wing is called such since it's named after the prototype design, whose blade ''did ''resemble a wing. *Anastasia is named after Albert Anastasia, one of the most ruthless and feared Cosa Nostra mobsters in US history who was portrayed by his enemies later in his life as an unstable killer as well as being surly and unpredictable. Like the person, the Anastasia is a very risky weapon and has a high chance of breaking if not used properly. *Anastasia (Αναστασία) whose male form is Anastasius/Anastasios (Αναστασία) is Greek for 'resurrection'. Category:Weapons